Concept of Roleplay
This guide is made intended for those with little or no prior roleplay(RP) experience, though you may find it helpful even if this is not true for you. What is roleplay? Roleplaying is, quite literally, to 'play' the 'role' of another person or character. If you've ever played a flight simulator, racing game, or even a First Person Shooter game, you've been roleplaying by playing the role of either a pilot, driver, or soldier; Though those are fairly 'light' forms of it. Roleplaying is essentially acting through text. Much like how Christian Bale 'plays' the 'role' of John Connor, when roleplaying you must act as if you were the character you have chosen to play. Whereas most games primary focus is pure visceral entertainment, the primary enjoyment of roleplay is instead the interactions between characters and long term character and story development. Is roleplaying for me? Roleplay is not something that all people can enjoy. It requires a fair amount of patience, creative thought, and unfortunately for some, strong English-language skills. However, that may not be a problem either. English language is a secondary language to many of our members; As long as you have a strong base and are willing to improve, roleplay may even be a learning experience for you. Out of Character Speech As a new player, you are sure to have questions. Don't be afraid to ask them, but make sure you use the right channels to do so! *Global Out of Character For speaking server-wide Out of Character, you must first put two forward-slashes infront of your message, like so: //Hello! This is called Global Out of Character, or just 'GOOC' for short. Administrators often put a delay on this channel as spam/overuse can be severely disruptive to roleplay. *Local Out of Character For speaking locally Out of Character, you must first put either a fullstop and two forward slashes, or two left brackets infront of your message, likeso: .//Hello! Hello! This is called Local Out of Character, or just 'LOOC' for short. There is no delay on this chat channel, but try not to overuse it; It can be severely disruptive to roleplay in the area. *Private Messages For speaking directly to one person, you must first put a forward slash and then the letters 'pm' before your message, followed by part of the name of the recipient, and then your message, like so: /pm John Hello! Only the first part of the name will be used for the command, the second will be considered part of the message. This can become an issue when there are more than one people who share the same name. To fix this, two parts of a name may be joined by placing a full stop between them, like so: /pm John.Connor Hello! *Administrator Chat For speaking directly to all online administrators, you must place an exclamation mark and letter 'a' before your message, like so: !a Hello! This is a one way communication however, and the administrators will respond with either a Private Message or by warping to you and using Local Out of Character. Try not to overuse this command however, as administrators are often very busy and enjoy roleplaying themselves. Don't be afraid to ask questions, but be patient and considerate when waiting for a response. In Character Speech In Character(IC) speech is the default chat mode on the server. Whenever you type an IC message, it is important to use proper English, with capitalization and punctuation. This rule is fairly flexible as long as you make a decent effort and try to learn when corrected. Emotes An emote is any action which your character does, such as sitting, shaking someone's hand, or shooting a weapon. This command is used extensively in roleplay, and it is a good idea to familiarize yourself with it. There are two emote commands; One for actions taken directly by your character, and another for describing the the characters surroundings and some other creative uses. The /me command, when used, will show up as your characters name. For example, if you were to type the following: /me sits down on the bench. It would show up in the chatbox as: John Connor sits down on the bench. Though of course your character's name will be used instead of John Connor. The second command, /it, does not display your characters name when used. This has a wide range of uses, as you can see in the following examples: The bench creaks from the weight of the man. His weapon clicks loudly as he pulls back on the trigger, signalling his magazine has been depleted. Other Commands wip Character Creation When you first join the server, if you haven't already, you will be presented with a field to either create a character or select an existing one. There is a maximum of eight characters per player. When creating a character, there are several rules and guidelines that must be followed. *Naming **Characters must have a name that is at least two words long, the given(first) name, and the surname(last). **Characters may not be named after celebrities or characters from other fictional universes. **Names must be properly capitalized. *Realism **Characters must make sense within the setting of the server. Character Development wip [[Category:Guides